


YOURS

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: 300 word drabble, Love, M/M, Music, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire





	

Starsky walked into the beach house and started to call “Hutch”. He stopped when he heard the soft sounds of Hutch playing his guitar coming from the deck. He hung up his jacket, took off his holster and put it in the closet. Then he followed the beautiful music to the back of the house. He stopped at the open door leading onto the deck and just looked at his partner sitting on a bench, bent over his guitar, absorbed in his music.

He couldn’t place the melody so figured it must be something his incredibly gifted partner must have written. He leaned against the door frame and let the haunting melody twine around his body and soul. The beautiful chords worked their way straight into his heart. He found himself closing his eyes and listening with every fiber of his being. He didn’t realize tears had started to run down his cheeks. He was so caught up in the moment that he started when Hutch took him in his arms and pulled him in for a tight hug.

“Hey, buddy. You ok?”

Starsky opened his eyes and gazed into Hutch’s clear blue eyes. “Yeah. Uh, that was beautiful Hutch. Simply beautiful.” He swallowed. “Did you write that?”

“Yeah, I did. Just now.”

“It’s amazing. What’s it called?”

“’Yours’”. Hutch answered.

“What?”

“I… I was thinking about you. And about how much I love you. I wanted to write something that would tell you how I feel. I started to play, and… well… you came out of my soul.” Hutch looked down and a blush spread across his fair cheeks. 

Starsky had to look down for a minute as well. “Oh Babe. I love you too. With all my heart and soul.”

Their kiss started where the music had ended.


End file.
